


Sample Collection

by orphan_account



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Post-Game, Praise, Trans Female Character, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Troz finally goes to Luca to get her nose checked out! But, it turns out she has a unusual way of collecting payment...





	Sample Collection

    “Troz…”

 

    “Yeah, Rex?” The Cerberus tilted her head slightly, snuffling quietly.

 

    “You need to get that cold checked, like, now? It’s been a few days and you’re still not any better…” Rex folded her arms, keeping eye contact with her friend, “I know Luca’s kind of weird, but like, it’d mean a lot to me if you went to her, please?” Her eyes dropped to the floor, frowning slightly, “it’s probably nothing, but if anything happened to you-”

 

    “No! Don’t be sad!” Troz exclaimed, tail wagging slowly, “I’ll go see her! Promise. Then I’ll be fine and you won’t have to worry, okay?” Rex was right though, she wasn’t excited to see the doctor (scientist? She didn’t really know.), but if the alternative was making Rex sad, she’d do it without hesitation.

 

    Rex’s frown turned into a grin as her voice lifted to it’s usual cheery tone, “great! Thank you! Like, for real.” She gave Troz a tight hug, sneaking her a quick peck on the cheek as she pulled back. “Want me to come with you? Like, if it’d help you relax or whatever.”

 

    Troz nodded, and the two headed through the sewers to Otecho. Luckily, Troz’s normally sensitive nose was blocked up by her cold, and she could mostly ignore the smell through her stuffed nose.

 

* * *

 

    “Oh hey! It’s Rex and Troz.” Patch had answered the door when the two of them had knocked, giving the both of them a small smile, “you hear to see Luca?” Troz nodded, and Patch let the two of them inside. “Oh! You’ll wanna give her this.” The Conjurer opened her fridge, and handed Troz a canned drink. “Hei Cha, she probably wouldn’t let you in without it.” She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, “anyway, I gotta get back to composing, so, good luck!”

 

    Patch headed back to her room, and Troz walked up to Luca’s room, hesitating for a moment before knocking on her door.

 

    “Yes?” came Luca’s voice from within, she seemed disinterested.

   

    “It’s Troz! I’m here for a checkup.”

 

    There were hurried footsteps to the door and Luca peeked out, one of the lenses of her glasses showing from the crack. “Do you have-”

 

    Troz handed her the can of hei cha, sniffling and frowning slightly as she did so.

 

    Luca grabbed the can from her, pulling it back into her room and staring at the two of them. “...Just the Cerberus can come in. You wait out there, princess. Doctor-client confidentiality, you understand.”

 

    Rex looked over at Troz, “are you like, okay with that?”

 

    Troz nodded, trying to keep a smile on her face. “Yeah! I’ll be fine, I’m tough!” She bared her teeth as she grinned, “also, she’s seen me fight enough to not try anything.”

 

    The Chimera gave Troz a small smile in response, heading back to take a seat in the kitchen as Luca ushered Troz into her room. “Now, why are you here exactly? What sort of health problems are you experiencing-”

 

    Troz sneezed, before giving a loud sniffle, and Luca nodded to herself. “Ah, congested are we? Understandable why you’d see me then, considering how limiting it would be. I can relate, of course.” Luca turned to Troz, only to see her tilt her head, “oh, you didn’t know? My sense of smell is quite sharp as well, in fact, I can detect even faint traces of pheromones on other people.” She grinned, evidently proud of the fact.

 

    “Really?” Troz was only more curious now, “what do I smell like then?”

 

    Luca adjusted her glasses, and Troz caught a glimpse of her eyes focusing on her intently, “let’s see… Much like the few times we’ve been conjured by Eve together, I can smell you got here through the sewers…” Her breathing hitched for just a moment, and she continued, “the sweat on your body, of course. Body odor, typical for an active mog. Strong hints of that Manticore sitting outside right now.” Troz flustered slightly, breaking eye contact to look at her feet. “And… hm.” Luca paused, expression clouded, before continuing, “see? Perfectly serviceable. Now…”

 

    Luca walked over to her shelves, grabbing a few implements and flasks before setting them up on the desk near the door. “This will take a few minutes, feel free to sit down if you’d like.” The Gyochu gestured to the cardboard box that served as her computer chair, and Troz sat down, watching her work with interest. Powders and liquids were measured and poured with exacting precision, Luca’s glasses hiding her expression as she worked. A few minutes later, she picked up a flask from it’s flask heater, and poured it out into a small glass, before handing it to Troz. “Here! Drink this, should clear it up momentarily.”

 

    The fluid was a light purple, and bubbled gently. “Is this really safe…?” Troz narrowed her eyes at Luca, her lips forming a tight line, “if you’re trying to hurt me, I’ll-”

 

    Luca held up her hands defensively, “No! No. Don’t worry, I know that even poisoned, you’d probably squish me without much effort.” She adjusted her glasses, resting her hand on her hip, “besides, we’re friends right? We saved Solum together.”

    Troz looked away sheepishly, “well… yeah. And Eve trusts you, and so should I.” She stares at the medicine for a few moments, before downing the entire thing in one swallow. It tasted exactly as bad as she had feared, the bitter taste nearly knocking her out. But, she managed to stay conscious, and after she managed to keep it down, she already could feel her sinuses clearing, taking excited sniffs in through her nose. “It worked! Wuff! Thank you Luca!” Her tail wagged excitedly behind her as she beamed at the scientist, standing up and picking her up in her arms, giving her a hug.

 

    “H-hey! Put me down!” Troz dropped the shorter woman immediately, who huffed and brushed off her lab coat quickly as she hurriedly adjusted her glasses. “You’re welcome though! I’m glad to see that my ability to heal hasn’t been hindered by constant poisonmaking.” She seemed proud, if a little disheveled, “now, there are some side effects that I should warn you about.” Troz listened intently as Luca continued, “your sense of smell is going to be much more sensitive for a few minutes, so I’d like to suggest that you remain in this room for the time being, just until the side effects wear off.” Troz noticed it was true, the room’s faint smell of formaldehyde and chemicals became much more apparent. “Plus… There may be, other side effects.” Luca frowned, “I haven’t had the opportunity to study much of Cerberus physiology, so the dosage amount or chemicals used could have unintended effects.” She paused to think for a moment, before hurriedly responding after seeing Troz narrow her eyes at her, “I’m sure it won’t be a problem though! The effects will be minimal, if any. But, speaking of which…”

 

    “Huh?”

 

    “Would you… mind if I take a few samples from you?” Luca rubbed her hands together, “nothing too invasive! Just some sweat and saliva, for now, as well as a thorough physical examination.” She smiled widely at Troz, adding, “I’d need to do this anyway for your medical records, if you’ll ever come by for future appointments.”

 

    Troz’s glare didn’t let up for a few moments, but she relaxed, “well… you fixed my nose. I owe you that much.” She felt a little strange, like her entire body was warming up. “Should I just sit here…?”

 

    “Hold on!” Luca excitedly cleared off her table, putting used beakers and flasks aside to clean later. She wiped it down quickly, but thoroughly to sterilize it, and patted it emphatically. “Lay down on your back on here.”

 

    Troz complied, grateful for the chance to lay down. Her body temperature had stopped rising, leaving her feeling comfortably warm, but slightly lethargic. “Now, let me run some quick tests…” The scientist placed her hand on the Cerberus’s forehead, and Troz had to bite her tongue to keep herself from sighing in pleasure. The feeling of Luca’s hand on her head was enough to relax her instantly. “99 degrees Fahrenheit... Odd, You’re much warmer than you were when you came in.” Luca took a few notes on her computer, her head turning to Troz as she typed, “are you sure you wish to continue?”

    Even in her hazy state of mind, it wasn’t difficult to realize what was happening. The “side effects” from the medication were probably making her more sensitive, not to mention the familiar feeling of arousal. Even realizing this though, she didn’t want Luca to stop. Sure, they had only just gotten comfortable around each other, but… Luca was pretty, and even without the medication affecting her, Troz was gay.

 

    “Well…” Troz looked away from Luca, “I think I can feel the side effects of the medication now.”

 

    Luca’s eyes flashed from underneath her glasses, focusing on Troz intently, “wait, really? Can you describe how you feel right now? I need to take-” She paused, before sniffing the air and freezing in shock. “Oh. I see.” She took a step back from the table, “I should have noticed earlier. I apologize.”

 

    Troz shook her head, “no! Wuff! It’s not your fault.” Her eyebrows angled upwards as she sat up to look at Luca, “it’s really okay Luca! I would have stopped you if I felt uncomfortable.”

 

    Luca locked eyes with Troz, “are you sure? If you’d rather wait until they wear off to continue, I wouldn’t have a problem with it. Just...” The scientist folded her arms, “try to keep it on a leash, okay?” Troz gave an emphatic nod, and Luca gave a sly smile, “I’ll tell you what. Be a good girl, and after I might even reward you, okay?”

 

    Troz took a moment to process it, and felt her tail wagging underneath her. She laid back down on the table excitedly, “okay! I’ll be good!”

 

    “Now…” Luca went back to her examination. She took Troz’s height, weight, and blood pressure without incident, recording each dutifully. Troz shifted positions and followed Luca’s orders obediently, still delighted to be receiving so much attention. After she finished taking Troz’s vital statistics, Luca headed over to her shelves. “Mind if I grab those samples? I should warn you though, this is going to a little more intimate than the other tests.”

 

    “Yeah!” Troz beamed at Luca, who retrieved a pair of thin latex gloves as well as two swab samplers. Luca put the gloves on, before heading back over to the table, placing the samplers down next to Troz. “Open your mouth for me, will you?”

 

    Troz complied readily, and Luca opened one of the swabs, using one of her gloved hands to hold Troz’s mouth open a little wider. “Nice canines,” she remarked as she stuck the swab into Troz’s mouth, “are you still doing okay?”

 

    Troz nodded in response, unable to express much after Luca had stuck her fingers in her mouth. It was taking all of her willpower to not run her tongue against them. She didn’t have much time to relish the feeling though, as Luca deftly swabbed the back of Troz’s throat with each of the samplers, placing them to the side as she finished. “Done!” She exclaimed, discarding the gloves carelessly. “Now, for the sweat sample. I’ll just indulge your base urges, I’m sure you’ll perspire more than enough.”

 

    Troz sat up from the table, swinging her feet around so her legs dangled off the side. “What do you mean?” Her head tilted as she spoke, and Luca walked over, placing her hands on her hips and grinning widely.

 

    “Clothes off!” Troz caught on to what she meant quickly, and hurriedly removed her shirt and pants, revealing a pair of boyshorts and a sports bra, both green. Her excitement was apparent, as she was tenting her underwear at this point. Luca leaned in closer, eyes scanning Troz’s body intently. She held out a hand to Troz’s thigh, pausing a few inches away from touching her. “Do I have your permission to continue?”

 

    Troz nodded, “please! Wuff!”

 

    Luca grinned as she began to stroke Troz’s thigh, eliciting a delighted pant from her. “Impressive musculature…” remarked Luca, her hand moving up to the other woman’s abs, tracing the outline of each with her fingers, “I, of course, have heard of the physical strength of Cerberus such as yourself before, even seen it for myself on the rare occassions Eve conjures both of us! But, to see it up close is another thing entirely.” Troz continued to pant gently, the surprisingly gentle touch of Luca filling her with warmth. Luca grinned in response, squeezing one of Troz’s biceps, “hard to believe you’re the runt of the litter!”

 

    This earned her a glare from Troz, but Luca merely laughed, “relax! I meant it as a compliment. Now-” Luca’s free hand tugged at Troz’s underwear, “let me help you out of those...” They came off without much effort, with Troz wiggling slightly to help expedite the process, revealing Troz’s erection, a small bead of pre already forming at the top. The Cerberus rolled her hips gently as she let out a small whimper, already eager for more touch.

 

    She didn’t have to wait long, as Luca leaned forward, burying her face into Troz’s crotch and taking a deep sniff. Troz let out a surprised yelp, quickly changing to a low moan as the Gyochu moved her hand from Troz’s bicep, reaching down to grasp her dick.

 

    “Forgive me! I just couldn’t pass up the chance to experience Cerberus pheromones up close.” Luca was grinning widely, breathing in more of Troz’s musk as she did so, “they’re so much stronger than I anticipated!”  Luca began to slowly stroke her, with Troz matching her rhythm by humping into her hand. Troz absentmindedly moved her hand to one of her breasts, slipping it under her bra before beginning to massage it.

 

    “You’re such a good subject!”  Luca, moving her head back to look Troz in the eye, now resting her free hand on her thigh as she began to stroke her faster. “Your eagerness to provide samples is laudable!”

 

    “Wuff! I-I’m a good girl!” stuttered Troz, still panting heavily as she continued to rut against Luca’s hand. It hadn’t been long, but she could already feel herself reaching her climax. “D-does that mean I can cum?”

 

    “Of course!” Luca responded, and Troz, with one last moan, finally came. Luca reacted quickly, moving her mouth just over the tip of Troz's dick, catching most of her cum in her mouth. She swallowed, licking her lips before cleaning the last few drops with her tongue. Troz was still panting, now gentler, trying to catch her breath as she leaned back. "Perhaps not the cleanest sample I've ever taken, but definitely one of the most enjoyable."

 

    "Isn't it bitter though? Bitter tastes are gross." Troz's head was much clearer after cumming, reaching over for her clothes and redressing herself as she spoke.

 

    Luca looked offended, "tch! Bitterness is by far underrated, it's not my fault that most people lack the refined palate to appreciate it. Besides, even if I didn't like the taste, I'd rather not have to clean it off the floor. Oh, and before I forget..." She raised Troz's arm, quickly swabbing her armpit with a sampler, before stowing it in her pocket. "Done! Hopefully I'll have enough data from these to avoid further medical complications."

 

    Troz bit the inside of her cheek, "but, what if I enjoyed them?"

 

    Luca smirked widely as she adjusted her glasses, "oh, don't worry about that. I have more than enough brews that are just straight aphrodisiacs. But let's keep those to a friendly visit, shall we?"

 

    Troz gave a small smile, "yeah!"

 

* * *

 

 

    "So, like, how'd it go?" asked Rex, as she walked Troz back to Solburg. "Think you'd see her again if you get sick?"

 

    Troz's tail wagged rapidly behind her, "yeah! Wuff! Luca's good at doctoring!"

 

    "So... I take it the moaning wasn't just my imagination then?" Rex was grinning.

 

    "R-rex!"

 


End file.
